The invention relates to a clamping device, in particular for clamping workpieces on a machine table, comprising a housing securable in position on a support surface of a carrier by means of an anchoring element, a clamping element movable relative to the housing and having a clamping arm projecting from the housing and a clamping spindle rotatably mounted on the housing for moving the clamping element.
Clamping devices of this type are known, for example, from German Utility Model G 92 11 624.4. In clamping devices of this type, the anchoring element is a screw which is accessible only from the side of the housing due to the clamping arm and so tightening of this screw to fix the housing in place on the support surface is, in many cases, awkward.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a clamping device of the generic type such that the housing can be secured in place on the support surface in as simple a manner as possible.